Regression and Training
by dakota-haven
Summary: Harry continues to break rules in Severus' classroom. Severus is ready to implement a different discipline. Sev has always been known for his unorthodox detentions with the children, sometimes lasting over several days. When Harry has another infraction in Sev's room, Sev decides to take Harry back to the age to learn manners, diapers. Future lemons
1. Chapter 1

**THIS STORY WILL NOT BE FOR EVERYONE.**

 **IT WILL CONTAIN LEMONS. LIKELY LOTS OF LEMONS IF I CAN CONTINUE TO UPDATE REGULARLY.**

 **HOWEVER, SOME CONTENT WILL NOT BE EVERYONE'S TASTE, I CAN GUARANTEE IT, AND THAT'S OK.**

 **THIS STORY TIES IN TO THE BOOKS/MOVIES OBVIOUSLY BUT DOESN'T FOLLOW IT REGARDING AGE OR CIRCUMSTANCES. SNAPE IS ALIVE AND WELL. HARRY IS ONLY PARTIALLY THROUGH HIS HOGWARTS EDUCATION, BUT IS A CONSENTING ADULT! NO CHILDREN ARE INVOLVED IN THIS, REGARDLESS WHAT YOU READ PAST THIS POINT.**

 **I FIND THAT THE POWER DIFFERENTIAL TO BE AROUSING AND THAT IS THE POINT OF THIS STORY. TO HAVE SOMEONE TOTALLY DOMINATING, CONTROLLING, ETC.**

HP&SS

Harry sighed as he realized that it was now time to move to the dungeon to his class with Snape. Harry ran a hand through his unruly hair, and huffed at the thought of facing him and his sneering comments for the entire 90 minutes he was there. He slowed his steps as he started to approach the professor's door, took a breath and steeled his nerves.

Before he could push the door open, he heard the cold voice coming from his right in the shadows. "Waiting until the last moment to get to class once again Mr. Potter. How disappointing. Get in." He placed a hand on the small of Harry's back and pushed him forward with force, the touch caused a shiver up Harry's spine.

"Yes, _sir_ " Harry added the "sir" with a bit of spite in his voice. He stomped off and to sit next to Ron. Ron looked at him with a questioning facial expression, but knew better than to voice anything in front of Snape. Harry kicked the side of his stool to get it out from under the table and plopped himself into the seat.

"Settle in class and get to work. Your instructions," he flicked his wand at the blackboard "are listed on the board and your time" another flick towards the overhead class timer that listed 90 minutes "starts now".

"Problem Potter?" Snape questioned, his voice was low, quiet, but harsh next to Harry's ear. Harry didn't know how he got there so quickly, and jumped out of fright.

"N-no problem," Harry stuttered.

"Then stopped having a tantrum like a baby and get to work," he snapped quickly. "Or I'll give you a reason to tantrum again in my presence."

The rest of the class had their heads down, methodically following the instructions that Snape listed on the board in front of them. Harry could see out of the corner of his eye that they were busy measuring, stirring, smashing, and grounding up items like it said to on the board.

Harry sighed and began his own work. He shook off his nerves and followed the instructions exactly. He was right on note with Hermione. Their work had the exact same shade as each other, a light purple. He completed the 15 minute consistent stirring 3 clockwise, 2 counter clockwise, 3 clockwise, etc.

He and Hermione had a few minutes to talk and add the last dry herbs delicately a piece a time. The instructions said to add flakes bit by bit until your potion turns from purple to white. Harry was keeping an eye across the table while Ron was desperately trying to save the potion in front of him that had turned an ugly color of brown. He cursed, not too quietly, about Snape.

"You're right mate, he's an arse," Harry chimed in.

The voice came close to his left ear, "What was that Potter?"

Harry startled again, dropping the entire herb into his cauldron, turning the potion to a solid black cement that sent waves of smoke that had a stench of coal in the air. Malfoy laughed, Hermione shrieked in surprise.

Harry stood up, almost face to face, and barely choked out the words "I'm sick of you bullying me. I won't take it anymore." He slammed his fists into the tabletop.

"Another tantrum Mr. Potter! That means detention, with me, tonight before the dishes vanish off the tables at dinner," Snape quipped and headed towards his desk. Harry was fuming in anger, and Snape smiled sadistically back at him.

Harry promptly stood up and stomped out of the room without permission from Snape. He left his cauldron, ingredients, and bag behind. He was furious. He couldn't look at Snape's smug face for one more second. He stomped, kicked at the castle wall, and huffed his way to his dorm room, throwing himself into his bed.

"What the fuck am I supposed to do?" Harry said aloud to the empty room. "He always fucks with me, and then I lose my cool and make a fucking fool of myself!" He punched his pillow mercilessly and imagined it was Snape's face Minutes, after minutes passed as he continued to hammer the pillow, curse, and yell in the emptiness. Eventually he fell asleep.

Ron was shaking him awake, "C'mon mate you fell asleep and now barely time to eat and get to Snape's for detention!"

Harry straightened his clothes and made a mad dash to the great hall. The tables were full, people were in conversation as the chatter filled his ears. Ron pulled him to a seat at the Gryffindor table and began to fill both plates with food. "Eat mate, you don't have time to be picky, who knows what Snape has in store for you" Ron grimaced.

Harry grabbed some turkey and a roll and ate it with gusto. He chewed quickly as his mind whirled. He's had detention before with Snape and it was always a different torture every time he went. As he got older, and more detentions over time, Snape's methods were, as Snape called them, unorthodox but effective.

He gulped down pumpkin juice as his mind recalled their multiple encounters. Always a one on one detention. Each one lasting longer than the previous. Once Harry had a full 48 hour weekend in the custody of Snape for blowing up a cauldron on accident. He had to act as maid to the man, staying in his quarters and enduring verbal assault.

As he was in thought, the headmaster mumbled his end of dinner speech, and before he knew it, the dishes vanished from the table. Harry dropped his remaining fork with a clunk on the wooden table. His breathing changed and he began to panic.

He was dreading what could be worse and what could be in store for directly challenging him in the middle of a full class. But he feared worse what would happen now that he realized he was going to be walking into detention late.

He ran as fast as he could down to the dungeon and past the other rooms that didn't appear in use anymore. Of course Snape's had to be one of the last ones at the end of the hall. Harry was panting, hand on his knees catching his breath when he opened the door.

Gasping "I'm… here… I'm so… sorry… sir," Harry tried to settle into a normal breathing pattern. He heard Snape tsk at him, and he came awfully close, hovering over Harry's vulnerable form.

"You're late Potter. So many infractions, so little time. A week Mr Potter, to teach you a lesson. You will miss other classes, you will do exactly as I say," Snape ordered.

Harry was horrified. "A WEEK!? Surely, sir, a week, of missing lessons, that can't be right, that's, that's just not FAIR!"

"This, Mr. Potter is why you're here in the first place. Your juvenile outbursts, whining how bitterly unfair your life is, well it may have escaped your notice Mr. Potter but life isn't _fair_ ," Snape taunted.

Harry whispered under his breath "Shut up".

Quicker than he could blink, Snape had sat in a chair, hauled Harry over his lap. No, his KNEE, and was… spanking him.

"This will not be tolerated Mr. Potter, not in front of me. You will do this detention. To be successful, you will do everything I say without argument or face… the consequences," Snape held him down with a force he had never met before. The blows kept coming to his backside in rapid succession. Harry's brain froze at first, but now he began to cry.


	2. Chapter 2

The tears did not stop. They flowed quickly and heavily down Harry's cheeks and into Snape's pants, which were now soaked.

Harry began to scream, to writhe and fight. "STOP! STOP! YOU ASSHOLE, STOP!"

Snape's blows became fierce as he pulled up Harry's robes, and his trousers and underwear were quickly at his ankles. His bare backside was in view of his most despised professor.

"This kind of language and disrespect will no longer be tolerated Mr. Potter," Snape said calmly as the spanking continued. "You will learn to listen, to respond with grace, and do what you're told!"

The striking continued as Harry fought, trying to twist and turn and holler. But it was no use. Finally, the fight that Harry had a few moments ago left his body, and he left himself give up, a heap in Snape's lap.

Harry didn't register when the blows had stopped. He could only hear his own rattled breathing, peppered with hiccups of discontent. Snape had begun to rub his back in small circles, and Harry relaxed against him.

"M'sorry professor," he shook as each syllable left his lips, sniffling from the mucus in his nose.

"I accept your apology Mr. Potter," Snape responded, still holding coldness in his voice. "It's time to talk."

Harry nodded and felt himself be pulled into a sitting position. He remained in Snape's lap. The hold Snape had on him made it impossible for Harry to get away. His pants and underwear were still pulled down, and somehow his robe was gone. It made him feel incredibly exposed and vulnerable.

"I need to fix my pants," Harry mumbled as he tried to right himself.

"No," Snape said. "We're going to sit and talk just like this. And your pants remain where they are to remind you of your status at the moment."

Harry growled and turned his head away from Snape. The burn from his bottom was the only deterrent from him cursing the professor out.

"I have made it my duty to ensure you become an outstanding wizard and person Mr. Potter. I take that very seriously in my profession as a teacher at this school. Somehow, we have all failed to teach you how to behave towards adults and others. The headmaster has agreed that you require more hands on discipline, and perhaps a chance to start again," Snape talked to the back of Harry's head as he refused to turn around. He allowed this, for now. "You understand?"

Harry shrugged, defiantly.

"I need an answer, verbally, Mr. Potter," Snape said, his patience wavering.

"And I want my pants, SNAPE!"

A swift slap landed on Harry's inner thigh. Bright red, and angry already. It stung, badly. The tears threatened to fall again. Harry lifted a hand to strike Snape, but Snape was too quick. Harry was back over Snape's lap and the blows continued against his raw bottom.

"You will learn Mr. Potter," Snape sighed as he brought his hand down repeatedly. "Count aloud to 10 and we will be finished."

Harry fought as hard as he could but it was no use. He refused to count, and the blows continued. He didn't want to give Snape the satisfaction of counting like a child. But once Harry reached over 30 with no sign of stopping, Harry gave in.

"One!" he yelled.

A small grin came across Snape's face.

"Two! Three!" Harry broke into harder and harder sobs.

He finally shouted out "Ten!" and completely collapsed against Snape once again. He was wrung out completely. The tremors through his body could not be stopped. The mucus and tears covered his face again and he was terrified he ruined Snape's pants.

His bottom was on fire. It felt like 5 layers of skin were broken. There was a heat that he had never felt before.

Quietly he whispered "I understand Professor."

"Good, Mr Potter," Snape sat him up again. Harry winced as his bottom was against Snape's leg. It hurt so much. He squirmed again, feeling uncomfortable.

Snape accio'ed a potion to them and pushed it to Harry's lips. "Drink, it will help."

Afraid of another spanking, Harry drank it quickly. He felt his bottom immediately feel some relief. It was an ache, instead of a blistering pain.

"Fanks 'fessor," came the appreciation. Harry turned bright red in the face and covered his mouth quickly. What the hell?

Snape grinned, "And so it begins Mr Potter. We start over."

"What you do to me Nape?!" Harry screeched.

"I told you Mr. Potter, we are starting over. You're still an adult. But this potion allows your speech to be toddler like. You weigh less so that I can carry you like the baby you are. You will get used to blending between both worlds of adult and little over the next few days. You will lose more and more of your adult control."

"Can't do this!" Harry screeched again, feeling himself lose more and more emotional control.

"Actually, I have permission from the headmaster, and your mother. She left it in her will if anything happened to her or your father, that guardianship would be turned over to me, and if you were an adult, that I would be given power over you. At this moment is me officially taking on that responsibility."

As the realization washed over Harry he felt something inside of himself that made him aware of the truth Snape was telling. He could feel a sort of binding inside of him shift and he knew without a doubt the man's words were legitimate. Snape picked him up without effort, leaving his pants still down and his bottom on view for all. He came to a door that he had never noticed before. He opened it with his wand and Harry realized it was Snape's private quarters.

Harry began to chew his bottom lip. This was bad. This was really bad. This was going to be worse than being a maid to the man. Private quarters meant private time, hidden away from Dumbledore and the other Hogwarts students. Snape could do whatever he wanted to him, and no one would have any idea.

"We do this for week?" Harry asked.

"We start with a week Mr. Potter, but I may add time if I find it appropriate to do so. I think with having to spank you so often, we are already up to an extra few weeks. So now, I'd say your punishment is at least 3 weeks."

Harry's eyes flared in anger. "WHAT!? You… you… can't!"

Snape sighed. "Soon you will realize I CAN and that I ALWAYS follow through with what I say Mr. Potter."

Snape stripped off the pants and underwear, and with Harry's robe missing, he was left in just a t-shirt. It didn't hide anything below his waist. Harry covered himself immediately.

"'Fessor, want pants please," Harry tried to use manners to get further with his request, trying to remind himself that demanding only got him put over Snape's knees.

"Good words, Mr Potter, but I'm afraid not. It's time for the tour of where we will be staying," Snape said with a small quirk of his lips. He continued to hold Harry in his arms and walk the boy around. He showed him the living room, kitchen and dining area, spare room, Snape's bedroom, and rest room. He brought him down a set of dark stairs, and showed him a lab for potions storage and brewing. Coming back up, he brought Harry to a door he had not seen before.

"This," Snape said cautiously "is your room Mr Potter."

Snape opened the door and turned on the light without his wand or moving towards a switch.

Harry's eyes became as big as saucers. The room had a huge picture window. On window wall, the paint had a light version of Gryffindor colors with child-like cartoon versions of a griffin. There was a rocking chair, big enough for both men to be comfortable. His eyes went to the next wall and his heart sank to his stomach. There was an adult size crib. It had a twin size mattress inside, and the bedding matched the Gryffindor decorations on the wall. On the other side, an adult size changing table with a large size child potty off to the corner. Toys for infants and toddlers were on shelves, and some placed strategically around the floor of the room.

The tears returned again, flowing down his cheeks. A soft protest made it through his resistant lips. "No… You can't…"

Snape bounced him gently, "It'll be ok Mr. Potter."

"You can't… you can't do this to me… please…" Harry pleaded, his big eyes fresh with tears finally locking eyes with Snape's.

"It's this or expulsion from Hogwarts and all other magical schools Mr. Potter," Snape said, unwavering.

Without any thought, Harry let out an ear shattering wail of despair.


	3. Chapter 3

Snape sighed softly and quickly took them into the nursery that belonged to Harry. "Sh, sh Mr. Potter, it's okay," he made his way to the rocking chair. He didn't expect to need it this quickly, but made a silent vow to ensure Pippy his house elf was thanked appropriately.

Snape pulled off the soft blanket and covered the boy while rocking him softly. He patted his back rhythmically until his breathing became more even and under control.

"Calm, Mr. Potter, it's ok," he said over and over again.

"I-I… c-c-can-'t d-o-o thi-i-s," Harry stuttered from his ongoing upset.

"Mr. Potter, I cannot for the life of me understand your discontent. This is a regressive and training consequence of the easiest kind. I will take care of you. I will meet all of your physical, mental, emotional, and… other needs," Snape stumbled over the last part. It wasn't time for that yet. "You will want for nothing. You will be safe, disciplined, taught."

"I.. I-I don't wa-a-n-t be a ba-a-a-by," he gave into sobs again.

Snape ran his hand firmly down Harry's back. He learned a long time ago to run his hand only in downward strokes, if he went upwards it was excitatory. It would defeat the soothing purpose. There were no words now to convince the boy, it was just going to take time and patience.

As time passed slowly he felt the dampness on his shoulder, but the intensity of the sobs were dissipating. There were only small shakes from the boy in his lap. He couldn't imagine how tired the boy had to be. He had cried so much, he didn't know how he could keep his eyes open.

"Do you need anything Mr. Potter?" Snape asked gently.

Harry nodded slowly against Snape's shoulder. "Need go potty."

Snape nodded and slowly took off the boy's blanket and lead him over to the potty in the nursery. He set him on it gently.

"Can't here. Big bathroom please!" Harry's lip trembled. His feet didn't touch the floor. He looked so small with his shirt and no bottoms on.

He shook his head. "No Mr. Potter, this is your potty right now, you do your business here." Snape stepped back towards the rocking chair to give Harry a small amount of "privacy".

In a move of defiance and embarrassment, Harry leapt off the small potty and used his quickness to sprint out the nursery door. Snape sighed, pinched the bridge of his nose, and slowly stalked out of the room to follow the boy.

Wandlessly Severus locked the quarter's bathroom so that Harry couldn't reach the facilities there, and made sure the door leaving his private space was also locked. Harry could exhaust himself on his own by running around and tantruming, but Severus refused to chase him. He sat in a chair that allowed him to watch the boy scramble around the living areas in a pointless attempt of escape.

Harry ran frantic circles, fearful that Snape was going to put him over his lap and warm his bottom again. He ran toward the bathroom but found it locked, and wouldn't budge. He ran towards Severus' room, hoping another private bathroom existed, but was met with another shut door. When he ran through the living room, he eyed Snape in a chair, who made no move against him. The last possible escape was also locked. In an overwhelming emotional display, Harry threw himself on the floor, pounding with fists and feet.

Harry screamed, and screamed, and screamed. His fists and feet hurt from flailing. His throat was sore. His eyes could no longer tear up. The cries came out soundlessly and his face turned blue from lack of air. Snape still remained unmoving from his seat.

Harry, realizing nothing would come of this, sat up and softly stated, "I's done 'fessor." Letting the man know that he would stop tantruming, and wanted some soothing.

Snape got up smoothly and came over to Harry and picked him up, bringing him back to the nursery to set him on the potty. Harry held tightly around Snape's neck. He looked down at the potty and clenched tighter.

"I a-scared," Harry said in a tiny voice he didn't recognize.

"It's ok baby. It's just a potty. You go pee-pee and you'll be all done," Snape said in a soft voice.

Harry turned away and held on to Snape steadily and shook his head. He didn't want the potty. It made him a baby to use it. And he couldn't in front of his professor. It was too much.

"You want to rock another minute baby?" Snape asked, heading towards the rocking chair.

Harry nodded into Snape's shoulder.

Snape brought them together again and rocked Harry softly. He wiped the hair out of his face, it was sweaty with Harry's tantrum and crying. He accio'd a warm, wet cloth to wipe down his face and cool the boy down.

Harry took a steady, calming breath. He had to admit, the wash cloth felt good. Harry sighed into Snape's ear. He felt the tension of his neck, shoulders, and back relax into the older man.

As Severus began to rub Harry's back again, he felt a warm sensation spreading across the front of his chest and settling into the crotch of his pants. Harry had urinated on him in his relaxed state of babyhood. Snape groaned and pulled him back to see the wide, large wet spot covering his entire front.

Harry shrieked and tried to jump out of his lap. Severus kept hold of the boy and brought him to the changing table. Severus used the strap to snap across Harry's tummy so he couldn't fall off, and did a silent protective charm so the boy couldn't fight and hurt himself.

Harry was dreading the spanking that was sure to come to him. He could not believe that his body betrayed him and pissed on his professor. He could not imagine the amount of pain that would be bestowed upon him for this. He watched his professor with wide eyes from the changing table.

Severus made quick work of the accident. He stripped off his shirt, bearing his chest. He used a silent spell that Harry couldn't hear, and ensured his upper body was clean of the boys mess. He unbuckled his belt and took down his pants and boxers swiftly without pause. Again, a silent spell cleaned him off. He accio'd some fresh clothes, and dressed quickly. He noted that Harry's eyes never left his body, and that an erection was forming for both men.

Once dressed, Severus approached the changing table. He softly tickled Harry's tummy and smiled at him. "Accidents happen baby, it's ok bug."

Harry refused to look at him as Severus was so close. His lip trembled. Snape sighed and grabbed necessities from the changing table. He got a pacifier, and pushed it into Harry's mouth. He accepted it hesitantly, but sucked on it more and more fiercely as he got used to the soother.

Severus used baby wipes to wipe Harry down. He gently took off the shirt as it had splashes of urine on it. Harry shivered slightly, but still refused to look at the older man.

Severus put the diaper under Harry's bottom without a fuss. "Good boy," he whispered to his little one. Severus grinned as he saw the compliment made Harry not only blush, but his erection was becoming larger and harder than ever. He powdered the boy, and began to do slow, gentle strokes on his penis.

Harry's sucking on the pacifier became more desperate, rapid, and intense. Slowly his bottom would arch up, jerking himself into Severus' hand as he continued his strokes.

Around the pacifier Harry said, "What.. wh-a-t is happenin'? Wh-aa-t matt-er?"

Severus stopped his ministrations almost immediately. It wasn't possible, was it? The boy had never experienced an orgasm?

"Baby have you never touched yourself, or been touched by someone?" Snape asked, going past the mental defenses to see into the boy's mind. But all he saw was innocence. He only had a few erections in the mornings throughout his youth, but he had never touched himself or sought relief of any kind.

He could also see the intense nervousness and fear in the boy about what was happening to his body. Severus thought he could use this as a way to positively reinforce the use of diapers for the boy. He knew he would fight it tooth and nail if he didn't.

"I think you've been a good boy. Even with all those naughty words and spankings we had to do. Do you want this reward, baby boy?" Severus asked seductively.

He could see Harry's Adam's apple move as he gulped behind his pacifier. He looked at Severus with wide eyes, a bright red streaking his face.

"Just relax baby. Relax and feel, it's ok, we're safe and it feels good doesn't it?" Severus asked, using a calm, soothing voice. His strokes were done more quickly. He felt Harry's penis become completely solid, weeping pre-come into his hand.

"Such a good boy, letting me play with your pee-pee and make you feel good. Such a pretty pee-pee in my hand, making yummy come for me," Severus said, keeping his eyes locked with Harry intensely.

"Scary!" Harry said around his pacifier. "Too… too… much… HELP"

"It's a big feeling for a little boy. It's ok. Let me take care of you. Give me the yummy come baby. Let it come out, right here, it's ok, I have you," with that Snape put his lips around Harry's weeping head and gave a sudden and soft suck.

With that Harry exploded in Severus' mouth with a shout "DADDY!"


	4. Chapter 4

Severus swallowed the boy's semen, impressed and aroused by the taste in his mouth. He adjusted his own trousers, trying to relive his tightened clothing due to his own erection. It would need tending too, soon.

He cleaned Harry up quickly and gently. He brought the diaper's front over Harry and taped it into place. He smiled at the little one and noticed he was asleep, exhausted from the day and his first orgasm.

Severus brought Harry to his crib, setting him down to sleep. He put his soft blanket over him, and clipped the pacifier to his shirt so he wouldn't lose it while he slept.

Severus set up the baby monitor, making sure Harry was within the frame and it would alert him if he was needed. He placed a swift kiss on his forehead, "Goodnight baby".

He returned to his own bedroom, stripped quickly, and entered his private bathroom/shower. He started the water, letting it heat up to a blistering temperature and stepped in. He let the entire day play before his mind's eye. The classroom defiance, the triumph of the headmaster approving the "punishment", and every moment up until this one of Harry's regression.

He was surprised how quickly things have turned between himself and Harry. He did not anticipate for the boy to clench his role like he has. He assumed the child size toilet would be around for at least 2 days before transitioning the boy to diapers, but he was pleasantly surprised to squash that tonight. He certainly did not expect the sexual portion to happen this early on either, but he wasn't complaining. He vowed to take care of Harry's needs, and that included sexual ones.

He moved his hand to his own length as he remembered the warm feeling of Harry's accident spreading across his chest, and the innocent fear that the boy's eyes hand when he realized his accident. He stroked leisurely.

The warmth that spread on his chest, those eyes. The eyes of shock with his accident, his eyes when Severus stripped from his clothes, his eyes on this erection that he has in his hand. Severus moaned. The trust that Harry placed in him to lead him to his first orgasm, it filled Severus more than anything else. He stroked with vigor, and the push over the edge was remembering Harry's shout with a paci in his mouth, 'Daddy!' Severus came, moaning to himself "Oh baby."

As he watched his seed go down the drain, a blood curdling scream met his ears. He quickly shut off the shower, grabbed a towel, and sprinted to his baby. He flung the door open quickly but gently, he kept the lights off to keep the boy from waking fully.

Harry was standing in the crib against the railings, paci out of his mouth, his wails at an all-time high. He hadn't even been asleep 20 minutes. Severus picked him up and held him tightly to his damp chest. He began a slight bounce-walk across the nursery. "Sh, sh, sh baby. What's a matter bug?"

The wailing continued, hysterical sobs wrenching from the boys chest. Looking in Harry's eyes he could see he was likely still sleeping from the dazed look in them. His baby was having a night terror. He used legilemency to see his baby's dream state.

Severus was met with an intense darkness. There were shadows, with red eyes, hissing, and coldness. He could not make out the scene, and could only feel the intense fear of it all. He felt trapped, alone, and abandoned. The fear was in every fiber of Harry's being.

Severus used his access to start to impress himself into the scary dream. He showed himself in a bright, patronus like light. He approached Harry, who appeared in his mind space of being 2 yrs old. He spoke soothing, loving words, to help the boy calm and detatch from the nightmare in front of him.

Harry woke with a start and wailed "Daddy".

"Right here baby, right here, sh, sh, sh," Severus sighed, glad it worked to pull him from the night terror, and provided him soothing. He pushed the paci past Harry's lips, and he sucked readily.

"Want to sleep with me baby?"

Harry nodded, around his paci "Sleep wif daddy"

Severus took Harry's blanket with them, and brought him back to his room. Harry couldn't see the appearance of the room, and just focused on staying close to daddy's chest. He felt safe, warm, protected. Severus laid down, and pulled Harry on top of his chest so he could feel the rhythmic breathing between them.

"Let's sleep baby boy," Severus brushed the baby's hair softly. He felt him relax, and fade off into sleep. Severus followed suit quickly. The first night was down in the books.

Harry woke with a start. He rubbed his eyes and groaned as his dreams. He had visions of a detention with Snape that made him a baby. It was terrifying. He shifted in his bed and opened his eyes. This was not his room. His normally red canopy over his bed was now green and silver. The wood head and foot board was now a solid, polished black that shone. His blanket was childish, soft minky material with bumps that are seen on baby blankets.

His heart stopped for a breath. It couldn't be true. He turned to look next to him. None other than Professor Snape was sleeping soundly next to him.

The detention, the spankings, the potty, diaper, and the… the experience he had, they were all true. He felt the sting on his bottom to remind him of his misgivings against the professor. His face blushed deeply as his groin stirred, remembering his first orgasm the night before.

He clenched his bottom as his stomach began to rumble dangerously. He always used the bathroom in the evening, but with yesterday being the insanity it was, he hadn't. He looked down, seeing the diaper on his nether regions.

No. Fucking. Way. Harry thought to himself. He eyed the professor again, and slowly made his way out from under the blankets and off the bed. Counting his blessings, he thanked Godric that the bedroom door was ajar. He padded softly out of the room trying to remember where the bathroom was. He didn't dare use Snape's, he would hear him!

He opened 2 doors before he found the right one. It opened without a problem. Harry let out a huge sigh. Luck was on his side this morning. He pulled one of the tabs on his diaper, and before it was completely untaped an alarm sounded.

Harry covered his ears and fell backwards. Oh Godric. Snape would wake up. He would know, he would find him, he would be spanked again. Harry quickly climbed into the bath and closed the shower curtain to hide.

It took 2 breaths for Snape to show up in the door way. Harry curled tightly against the side of the tub, trying to melt into the porcelain.

Snape approached without pause, and immediately pulled back the curtain to find Harry. Harry flinched unconsciously, but tried to make a scowl appear across his face. He was an ADULT! He was NOT a small child, a BABY in the presence of this man!

"What are you doing Harry?" Snape asked.

Harry quirked his head sideways at the gentle name and tone Snape used towards him.

"I have to go bathroom!" Harry exclaimed. "Right NOW SNAPE!"

Snape's eyes instantly went dark at the way Harry yelled and used his last name like a curse word.

"That's what your diaper is for baby. I won't punish you for getting up without waking me, or trying to take off your diaper. I didn't get a chance to tell you it was against the rules. But if you do it again, there will be spankings. Mind your tone with your daddy Harry."

Harry's blood pressure rose, "You is not my daddy Snape!" He raised his hand, bringing it back to hit Snape, before he was swiftly picked up and a hard smack landed on his inner thigh.

"NO Baby. You do NOT talk that way to daddy," Snape said, holding his wrist to prevent the strike from Harry.

"NOT A BABY! YOU NOT DADDY! YOU NOT! FUCK YOU!" Harry raged.

Snape sighed, prepared for this push back. It would take time. He brought Harry to the couch, untaped the diaper to let it drop, and spanked Harry with 15 swats to his already red bottom from yesterday.

"I understand you are tired, confused, and have to go potty baby, but you will NOT talk to daddy like that, ever!" Snape walked Harry over to a bench in a corner that said "Time out".

"Stay there until I tell you to come out baby, and not making messes," he warned.

Harry raged in the corner. He screamed, cursed, kicked, pound his fist against the nearest wall. The rage took over for what felt like forever. It drained every ounce of energy he had gained from his previous night sleep. Finally his body hunched over with exhaustion in the corner, the tears and rage dried up, and he sat quietly, naked, and shamed.

Snape approached, "Are you ready to come out baby?"

Harry nodded and reached his hands up. "Hold?"

Snape cuddled him to him and brought him back to the couch where the discarded diaper lie. He laid Harry back and put the diaper under his bum.

"I want use potty. Big boy," Harry said between sniffles.

"Sorry baby," Severus said. "You're too little for the potty. We use diapers."

Harry's face went red again with anger and embarrassment. He would not, he COULD NOT, use the diaper. He couldn't, he couldn't, he couldn't. He clenched his bottom, reserving himself to hold his poop until Snape could see how ridiculous he was being.

Sensing Harry's oncoming tantrum Severus picked him up and bounced him. "It's ok to use diapers Harry, you're just a baby. Daddy wants to take care of your wet and messy diapers."

Harry shook his head. Refusing. Severus carried him to the dining area, equipped with high chair large enough for Harry, and set him in, using the clips and straps to ensure he was safe, or maybe so he could not escape. He attached the high chair table top, and set some baby cereal for Harry to eat.

Harry ate slowly, disliking the baby treatment, but so hungry for food he didn't argue. He liked the cereal. He preferred it with a bowl of milk and a spoon, but he wasn't about to complain. Banana and another fruit he didn't recognize were added to his tray and he quickly used his hands to eat it.

Severus went making his own breakfast of eggs, bacon, toast, and coffee. He got a bottle for Harry, and filled it with warm milk, slight vanilla flavor, and added some laxative without the boy noticing. He was happy Harry was eating the prunes without a fight.

He set the bottle in front of Harry, who wrinkled his nose and promptly ignored it as he ate.


	5. Chapter 5

Severus sat at the table, close to Harry, keeping an eye on him to ensure he didn't eat too fast and that the mess stayed at a minimum. He also wanted to be aware if the boy had a bowel movement. It would hurt a lot to be left in that mess with his bottom being so raw from his punishments.

"Want coffee," Harry stated, using more of his adult voice than the baby one that was hiding beneath the surface. He cleared his throat to try again to make it even more appropriate of a question. "I would like coffee, professor." He was impressed with himself for fighting the baby language.

Severus shook his head without looking at him. "You're drink is on the tray baby. Coffee is for adults."

Harry scowled. He looked at the bottle as if it was poison. He picked it up and chucked it half way across the dining/kitchen area. "No baba Nape!" He yelled, his baby language coming in with a vengeance when he was upset.

Severus glared at him. "Mind your tone baby. And I've told you to call me daddy."

Harry, not wanting a spanking, modified his demand. "No baba daddy… pease!"

Severus smiled gently due to Harry's attempt at manners. He picked up the bottle from the floor, rinsed the nipple in the sink, and returned it to the tray. "Babies drink from these Harry. If you want a drink, this is it."

Harry growled. It was meant to be fierce and scary, but it was more like a tiny kitten. He snatched the bottle and drank it. He glared at Snape, but as he continued to suck on it, he found it soothing, like his paci. The milk was warm and had a vanilla taste.

"Nilla?" Harry asked around the nipple.

Severus grinned "Yes, baby. Some vanilla in there for you. It's yummy huh?"

Harry nodded. He sucked on the bottle but felt uncomfortable with how much he had to lean his head back to get it to flow quickly. A whine formed from behind the bottle.

Severus moved to unlatch the baby and move him to recline in his lap. He reintroduced the bottle while Harry was in the baby position. He ate from the bottle eagerly. "Fanks daddy" he said around the nipple.

Severus patted his diapered bottom, grinning at his baby, humming as Harry ate contently. Harry's eyes fluttered closed as he drank deeply. Severus had to refill the bottle, by magic so not to interrupt Harry's eating. He downed the second one and unlatched himself from the bottle, pushing it away gently. His eyes were dazed. He had what Severus called "milk coma".

Severus lifted him to his shoulder, getting a slight whine from the baby, and began to pat his back firmly.

"Don't need to daddy," Harry whined, kicking his feet softly.

"There's a burp in there somewhere baby, you had a lot of milk. Burp for daddy bug," Severus continued patting the back firmly.

It took a few minutes, and without warning, a loud burp echoed around the room. Harry blushed a deep red, and Severus praised him "good boy! Is your tummy full baby?"

Harry nodded. His stomach was so full he felt it would burst. It put pressure on him to poop, but he would not. He refused. He clenched and held it all in.

Severus felt the whole body tension, and sighed. He would fight it every step of the way. He carried Harry to the living room. He accio'd some of the toys from his nursery, and had it land in front of them. "How about some play time, love?"

Harry got down from Severus' hold, and looked at all the toys. He looked back and said "Them baby toys. Want big boy toys pease. Boom to fwy?"

Severus brought a toddler safe broom that he thought Harry may like. It only flew high enough that the ground would be 2 inches below the boy's feet, so he couldn't fall. He performed a protective charm around the broom so that Harry had zero chance of falling at all. Even from a small height, a body that big, with reflexes slowing from the de-aging would still hurt.

Harry's eyes lit up, and he bounced and vibrated in place with excitement. He let out a babyish clap of his hands.

Severus got some baby pants and a shirt to put the baby in, so that he wouldn't get a chill while "flying" around. Harry didn't fuss or fight, too excited about flying.

Severus put Harry on the broom toy. It had a seat for him to sit comfortably, not to worry terribly about balance. "Only around the living room love, ok?"

Harry pouted heavily at the restriction, but nodded. He wanted to fly!

The broom was turned on by a flick of a wand, and he was let go. It was incredibly slow. The joy quickly fading from Harry's face. "Faster daddy, pease!" Severus allowed a bit more speed, since he was adapting to baby talk and politeness.

Harry did a few laps around the living room. He still didn't think the speed was fast enough to meet his seeker needs for speed. He decided that he could plant his legs against the wall and push himself off to make sure he could get a burst from the toy. He didn't think Daddy would like this, so he waited until he was sure he was paying attention to his Daily Prophet.

When he had turned the page and began settling in to a new article Harry saw that chance. He finished his lap and made his way toward the wall. He settled his feet to the wall and pushed harshly to get some speed. It worked!... He leaned forward to gain more speed like he would on his Nimbus, forgetting it was a toy. It became top heavy, and he fell face first into the glass coffee table.

Under normal circumstances, Harry would have brushed it off. But something in that damn potion Snape slipped him caused his emotions to be out of whack. He saw the color red, his blood, felt the glass on his face, and let out a blood curdling, screeching, and uninhibited cry for daddy.

Severus' response was instantaneous. He heard the crash and as he set the paper down, saw his baby land in a heap of glass that was the coffee table. He was bleeding, crying, and covered in hot coffee from the table. He rushed and picked up.

"Oh baby, baby, what happened?" Severus couldn't understand how the harm came to the child.

Harry just continued to wail and screech in his arms. Severus assessed his wounds, and decided that a proper medically trained professional should treat this. He didn't want his baby to have additional face scarring because he didn't take the proper steps for treatment.

Fearful that the floo network would startle Harry further, he opted to rush him on foot to the hospital wing that had a permanent residence at Hogwarts.

Harry cried and wailed harder as he left the safety and privacy of his daddy's quarters. The wails echoing loudly off the stone walls of the castle. He could see glances from the passing classrooms as he swiftly moved closer and closer to the hospital.

Severus patted Harry as he carried him quickly. "It's ok baby, it's ok. Daddy's getting help."

"Dem lookin' at me daddy!" he cried. Pointing to the classrooms they were passing.

"They wouldn't dare, baby," Severus said in his ear. "They fear me too much to stare at my baby. If they bother us they will find themselves dissecting dung beetles and harvesting their waste for potions."

"Hurt," Harry wailed, trying to rub his face that his Daddy was keeping tightly to his side.

"I know bug, but no touching, Poppy has to take care of it," he reassured.

Harry shivered hard, "No Docta! No Docta!" He began viciously fighting Severus' hold. Severus quickened his pace. He wasn't sure he could keep his hold without use of his wand that he couldn't get to at the moment. He was panting by the time he crossed the hospital threshold.

"Poppy, assist, now," Severus said, a demanding tone to his voice.

"NO DOCTA!" Harry screeched in Severus' ear. His little body shivered hard, the tears ran down his face, causing more screaming because of the salt mixing into his wounds that had glass still imbedded.

Poppy came sprinting in the room. The confusing across her face flashed plain as day. Harry Potter was being carried by Severus Snape. The infantile pajamas, a pacifier clipped to his shirt, an obvious bulge to make it clear he was wearing protective underwear. She saw the blood spotting Harry's face, and on Severus' robe. She shook herself out of the momentary confusion and led them to an open bed.

"I need to know what this is about Severus," she said sternly. Harry was crying like a baby, sobbing more like it. His cries mimicking that of a very, very small child.

Harry fought with vengeance against Severus sitting with him on the hospital bed. "NO DOCTA DADDY!" The heart breaking sobs and hysterics clear in the cries.

"Please Poppy. Please. I will explain. But right now Harry is in a little head space. He is hurt as you can see. He can't regulate himself. I need your help medically, please make sure he's ok, clean and heal him," Severus begged, fear laced in his usually calm voice.

Poppy took a calming breath. "I can't work with him in hysterics Severus. You need to restrain him or I need to administer a calming draught."

Severus sighed, knowing that he could not hold Harry long enough to get through this safely. "The draught" he resigned.

Harry's cries and screeches were at an all-time high. The door to the hospital wing opened with a bang, and Professor McGonagall entered, followed by the headmaster, Dumbledore.

"Severus! What in Godric's name-," reprimanded McGonagall.

Severus held up a hand to stop the woman. "Please, Minerva!" Severus was attaching a tube to Harry's pacifier so that he would suck the potion down himself, without force. Severus pushed the pacifier into Harry's screaming mouth. He bounced him moderately, "Come on baby, suck on your soother. Calm baby, calm."

After a few moments, Harry obliged, and began suckling his soother. He startled when he felt a potion come through, but it tasted sweet so he suckled with earnest. Moments later Severus could feel the boy relax in his arms.

He set Harry down on the bed, but Harry reached his grabby hands. "Daddy… Daddy…"

Severus picked him back up and had Harry's back against his own chest, so he could face the medical witch.

"What is going on Severus?" Minerva demanded.

Poppy began working on Harry, who was lazily sucking his pacifier but allowing the glass to be removed and healing ointment to be applied to his wounds.

"Albus already filled you in on this Minerva. Harry has become a little, my little. He is very young, often littler than 2, though he can get bigger in moments of defiance," Severus offered the gist version.

"I know that Severus. You can now know I look after Mr. Malfoy, instilling the same discipline measures you have for Mr Potter. What I meant was, what is going on with the child's face?"

Severus' face showed his shock. He didn't know that Minerva also engaged in regression and training of disobedient students. He had wondered why Malfoy was gone from his last class. This must be as a new of an arrangement as his was with Harry.

Severus cleared his throat. "Harry had an accident while riding a toy broom. He crashed into the coffee table and obtained these wounds."

Poppy was already finish attending to the boy's face, and she stripped the boy down, as it was covered in coffee. She examined him for burns but found none.

She ran her wand over him for any other wounds or problems. She looked at Severus and stated, "All his wounds are healed, there will be no lasting damage as you can see. The ointment worked 100%. But this diagnostic shows he is constipated Severus. Were you aware?"

Severus sighed, thankful that the medical witch knew how to treat his baby quickly. He pinched the bridge of his nose, a sign of his tiredness. "Yes, Poppy. He is refusing use of his diaper at the moment."

"I could give him some potions to help move that a long," Poppy smiled.

"No need," Severus shook his head. "I've already added something to baby's milk. He should be cleared out today. If not, we will return. Thank you Poppy."

Harry looked up at him. "Daddy!" He yelled. He had spiked his milk? Harry growled. Damn it. He did not want to shit in diapers. He didn't want to shit in front of anyone!

Severus patted baby's back. "It's ok baby, let's go home. Minerva let me know if in a while you and Mr Malfoy would like to do a play date. Once the head space is solidified I think it would be enjoyable for all."

"Of course, Severus. We look forward to it," She smiled.

Albus followed them both out, a twinkle in his eye.


	6. Chapter 6

We were back in Daddy's rooms and it was not even lunch time yet. So much seemed to be happening in such a short amount of time. They had not even reached the 24 hour mark of when Harry was in potions class, throwing his "tantrum" as Daddy called it.

He was still naked except his diaper from the witch removing his pajamas in the hospital. He looked down, distraught at the loss of his beloved paci. His eyes welled with tears again.

"D-Daddy," Harry sniffled. "Paci?"

Daddy pulled his paci from his pocket and placed it in baby's mouth. Harry sighed and began sucking contently. Daddy was prepared.

Severus glided with Harry across the room. "Harry, you will have to poop some time. Your tummy will hurt badly if you don't bug. Daddy won't be mad if you make poopies in your diaper. That's what its for. Daddy doesn't want his bug sick because of silly worries about poopies."

He sat them down and began rubbing Harry's lower tummy. He massaged in circles, putting more and more pressure with each pass.

Harry squirmed and fussed, "No Daddy… No poopies."

"Please don't say no to Daddy Harry. Daddy has to take care of you, in good and in bad. In clean and in stinky," he tickled his baby's tummy softly as he continued to massage.

"Da-ddy! You gonna make me poops!" Harry whined.

Daddy laughed softly. It's the first he had ever heard the man laugh. It was deep, yet soft, and genuine. "That's the point baby," he said, as he touched his pointer finger to Harry's nose, causing baby's eyes to go cross.

He felt Harry tighten his body, refusing to allow the massage to move things along. Severus sighed. Turning Harry to face him.

"Bug, if you refuse to cooperate, we have to go to step 2. I can promise you won't like it, and I'd rather not do it. But I will if I have to because I'm your Daddy and swore to take care of you."

Harry continued to suck angrily on his pacifier. He squinted his eyes at Da-Snape. He squinted his eyes at SNAPE and steadied his resolve. "Not pooping!" He crossed his arms and furrowed his brows. When would Dadd-Snape understand? This was a line not to cross!

Daddy picked him up swiftly and headed towards the bathroom. Harry chewed on his paci. Maybe he would let him sit on the potty and go like a normal adult! He saw him dig through the medicine cabinet, it had more muggle medicines than Harry would have thought. He saw the name boldly across the package and squirmed to get down.

"No! No, no, no Daddy! Daddy, I is sorry, you rub tummy," he pleaded. He was horrified. The paci fell from his lips, and Daddy snatched it before it hit the floor.

"I'm sorry baby, you made your decision and talked naughty to Daddy. I told you, step 2 would happen if you didn't cooperate, let's go."

Harry was carried back to his nursery. He was placed on the changing table, tummy down. He kicked and screamed and wailed without hesitance.

"DADDY YOU CAN'T!" He wailed. He looked behind himself to see Daddy opening the foil, and pulling out the medicine that would go in his bottom. He pushed internally towards his bottom, willing himself to go right then and there. His face red and angry with tension. But he couldn't go. He had held out too long. It caused him to go back into hysterics.

"Sh, sh, sh, baby, it's ok. Daddy's right here. It won't hurt baby I promise, you need to relax. It will help the poopies come out and your tummy will feel all better, I promise," Daddy said softly, trying to soothe with his words, his hand rubbing Harry's lower back.

"Daddy… Da-ddy I is sorry. No, no med-sin pease! I be good boy! Daddy rub tummy make poopies!" He cried, and cried, knowing already it was too late. His Daddy said before, he always followed through. Without thinking, his hands reached out to grab Daddy to hold him. "Pease Daddy!"

Daddy picked up his baby, medicine still in hand. He moved to the rocking chair. With magic he made it recline so that Harry lay against his chest, and Daddy untaped his diaper, leaving him totally naked.

Daddy returned the pacifier to Harry's mouth, making soothing sounds to calm his baby. After Harry began calming, Daddy magicked lubrication on his finger, and softly rubbed his baby's anus. Slowly circling, gently probing while Harry looked in his Daddy's eyes.

"Such a good baby," Daddy said, giving Harry a kiss on the nose. Harry grinned and scrunched his nose in response.

Daddy continued to massage and probe, Harry could feel the tip of his finger entering into him. He clenched down trying to push it out. A soft whine behind his paci.

"Let me in baby, it'll be ok I promise," Daddy wiggled his nose against Harry's.

Harry sucked harder on his pacifier and willed himself to relax. Daddy's finger pushing into him again. It felt so weird, and he wanted so badly to push it out, but he wanted to be a good boy. Daddy moved his finger in gentle circles until he could push further into his baby's bottom. Once relaxed, he slipped in further, and sought a spot Harry didn't know existed.

Once Daddy's finger rubbed against his prostate, a deep moan and immediate erection hit Harry like a train. "Da-ddy…"

Daddy chuckled in his ear. "I know baby. I told you it'd be ok, relax against Daddy."

Harry kept his eyes closed as his Daddy rubbed his body and that secret, amazing spot inside his bottom. His penis was painfully hard. His penis was rubbing against the fabric of daddy's shirt. Daddy rubbed inside him with more pressure and without warning, Harry screamed "Daddy" and his come came onto Daddy's tummy.

He felt his daddy push the medicine up his bum, but he didn't care. That feeling was amazing. He sucked on his paci with a dazed face looking at his Daddy's eyes. He grinned lazily.

"Good job baby. That'll make it all better," he kissed him on the mouth. Daddy pulled the diaper back in place.

Maybe pooping wouldn't be so bad, Harry thought, as he drifted into a day dream. He laid on his Daddy's chest while he rocked softly, still slightly reclined. They stayed like that a bit.

"We can't sleep yet baby, we haven't had lunch yet. After lunch you can have a nice nap," Daddy said as he stood up slowly. Harry groaned and buried his face into his Daddy's chest. Daddy cleaned up the mess Harry had made after coming on his Daddy, Harry blushed at the memory.

Harry was set down on his feet to follow his Daddy to the kitchen. He immediately got on his hands and knees to crawl after him. He was pouting that Daddy put him down. He wanted carried! By the time he made it to the kitchen, he knew why he was made to walk or crawl. After the 20 minutes of letting the medicine work and the movement of his whole body with crawling, he had to poop, NOW.

He whined "Daddy…" Reaching arms up to be held. "Daddy… have to poopies!" Tears began to well in his eyes. He didn't want to, it would feel so disgusting, and Da-Snape would have to see his gross mess on his bottom and his penis.

"Da-Snape I want to use the toilet!" He pleaded.

A slap went to the back of Harry's leg. "You are to call me daddy baby. And I have already told you, toilets are for big boys. You're diaper will be fine baby, trust me."

"I's embarrassed to poop!" Harry cried around his paci.

"There is no embarrassment here baby. Daddy will be so so proud of you for making poopies for him. You'll see," he soothed. Brushing his baby's hair calming him slightly.

Harry crossed his legs as tight as he could. Too embarrassed to be this close to his professor, his Daddy, to anyone, he wriggled against him to try to get down. He would go to a corner, he would demand some sense of privacy.

"Want down pease," he asked, remembering his manners.

Severus sighed, knowing immediately why he made that request. He wanted his baby to trust him, but knew this was a difficult step. He hadn't even wet his diaper yet, he had saved that to go against Severus the first time. He let his baby down and watched as he toddled around the room, noticing his discomfort as he tried to find a suitable area to "hide".

Severus put an expanding charm on Harry's diaper silently, knowing that he was likely going to face a bomb of poop from Harry, and not wanting him to leak. It would embarrass Harry, and cause more work for Severus.

"Baby bug? I'm going to go run a bubble bath for you to have before lunch," he said softly, excusing himself for a few moments so that Harry would hopefully let go and have a bowel movement. He didn't want his baby in pain, and he didn't feel the need to watch Harry poop in front of him. He also knew that Harry would immediately want to be changed, and a bath would help him feel better.

Harry nodded frantically towards his Daddy, thankful for a minute alone. He was terrified of how this would play out. He cherished the minute of privacy to give an experimental push towards his bottom. The result was almost instantaneous. In an immediate flood of mush, his diaper was filled with lumps and wet stickiness of the mess he had been holding in. The noises were vile, and the smell that hit him made him want to vomit.

Without prompt or thought, he urinated at the same time, causing a soggy soup of a mess in his diaper. The wail of unhappiness was instantaneous.

Daddy came rushing to his baby. The smell hit him like a punch the face. His baby's face was red, likely both from pushing and from his discontent. He reached up towards his Daddy for comfort, and Severus sighed happily, this was a sign of trust and love.

He took them quickly to Harry's nursery and set him on the changing table. The mess in his diaper spread more over Harry's bottom and penis. Feeling more disgusted, Harry let out a screech, gagging at his own stench and feeling.

Daddy set a spell so that Harry was protected from the smell of his diaper. He quickly got to work, untaping the diaper to see the damage. Eesh. The load was large. He steeled himself and wiped away most of the mess with the diaper. He used a dozen wipes to clean his baby front and back. He wiped his bottom several times over, making sure all of the mess was removed.

"All better baby, see, it's ok. Daddy takes care of his baby," he snuggled into his baby's hair. "Lets get you in a bath with some bubbles!"

Harry, unexpectedly cried, "I is a dirty boy for poopies Daddy?"

Severus froze, stunned at this line of thinking. "Of course not bug. Daddy just thought it would feel nice on baby's bottom to have warm water and a bubbly bath. We don't have to bug."

Harry clutched his daddy tighter. "Want bath Daddy"

They set off for the bathtub that was already full (well full enough for baby) and had different colored, magicked bubbles for a baby to enjoy.


	7. Chapter 7

Daddy set Harry in the bathtub. He was actually set in an enlarged baby tub that inside of it, with the straps. Harry wanted to put up a fuss, but decided against in once he felt the warm water and saw the magic bubbles that changed colors, scents, and could move around the tub on their own.

His bottom, which had been subjected a lot lately with spankings, medicine, pleasure, and disgusting poop, felt amazing at he gently played in the water. Daddy put toys like a duck, a boat, and an octopus in the water. They were all magic too, of course, and could swim, make noise, and interact on their own.

Harry could feel himself relax and began to settle into his babyish headspace. He shrieked in pure joy, splashing the water in the tub. He slammed the octopus into the water as "he explored the sea" that was the bath tub. The duck followed suit, going on the adventure with his friend. The boat was look out. He was immersed in the play so intently, he babbled excitedly throughout the play.

Daddy got a wash cloth and began to wash Harry. Harry relaxed noticeably, his body laying back in the baby tub, a big sigh escaped his lips. Daddy gave him a smile. The bubbles smelled fruity. It made his skin feel tickled and giggly. Daddy washed him with care, taking care to wash his face, his chest, his back, his feet, and legs. Daddy put his hand between Harry's legs to gently wash his most private places.

Harry became semi-erect and looked at his Daddy with pleading eyes. Daddy smiled, releasing the wash cloth in the tub. He began to wash baby's hair gently, mindful to not get soap anywhere near his delicate eyes.

Daddy let the water out of the tub and Harry pouted, and with a whine, "Daddy…."

"Yes, baby?" Daddy asked, plucking him out of tub with a towel and drying him while making funny noises to make him laugh.

"Daddy my pee-pee need you," he blushed, hiding his face promptly into Daddy's chest. Harry had never known himself to be aroused so often in one day's time.

Severus looked down and saw, indeed, his baby was fully erect. "Oh? What should Daddy do baby?" Severus thought that the boy seemed sexually demanding, given he just had his first orgasm not even 24 hours ago. He was impressed however that he naturally looked to Severus to "fix it" instead of touching himself. That would have been naughty.

"Dunno Daddy, help pease!" Keeping his face buried in his Daddy's chest, he felt desperate. This feeling that was burning within him was too big in this head space, he needed his Daddy to help.

Severus began bouncing his baby slightly in his arm, keeping the towel wrapped around him. He pulled his baby's chin up to look at him in the face. "How can I refuse such pretty manners from my bug? Let's go get you feeling better, diapered, and ready for lunch. These rewards will not always be so frequent bug."

Harry sighed. He lost his paci somewhere along the way and hoped one would be provided to him. Daddy took him to his nursery and laid him on the changing table. Good things happened on this table, it was already wired somewhat in his brain.

Daddy pulled out a soft diaper and put it under his bum. Harry wiggled in anticipation. He liked the softness beneath him on his bottom. He blushed thinking of the last time here, with Daddy's strokes the one time, and then with Daddy treating his refusal to poop, relying on manual methods to help. Harry shivered again, slightly panting in needed to be touched by his Daddy.

Severus, noticing the hitch in Harry's breath, made him acutely aware of the arousal flooding his baby's brain. He saw Harry's penis swell in earnest, bobby against his navel. He laid himself completely open to him to do what he will, his legs splayed outward, awaiting his diapering and reward. His own stirrings happening in his pants again.

"How do you need Daddy right now bug?" He asked, wanting to hear his baby ask for it in his immature language and shy expressions.

Harry furrowed his brow. "Need help Daddy. Pee-pee!"

Severus, biting his inner cheek to surpress a grin, seriously looked at his boy's anatomy, as if studying it for damage. "I don't see anything out of order here baby, your pee-pee looks fine to Daddy."

Harry scowled, "Daddy! Pee-pee… Bigger…" He arched his hips towards his Daddy, who stayed out of reach.

Severus took the boy's penis in his hand, and slowly rubbed it from base to tip. "It does seem a bit bigger, doesn't it bug?" He stroked lazily, enough to keep him aroused, but not enough to get him off. After a few moments of the continued leisurely pace, Harry whined loudly.

"Daddy… Pease… Make better. Make cummies Daddy," he had tears in his eyes.

Placing a kiss on Harry's eye lids, he quickened his pace. He couldn't refuse his baby when he asked so nicely and when he saw how intense he was feelings. He stroked him hard and fast. He flicked his thumb over the head of his penis, the pre-come making it slick and slippery. A moan escaped his baby's lips.

"More daddy… Mouth daddy… pease!" He writhed under each stroke.

"Tsk, tsk" Daddy said. "Naughty, boy. Wanting Daddy's mouth on your pee-pee!" A devilish grin crossed his lips, and be obliged. He took his baby in fully, immediately to the back of his throat. He watched Harry's eyes roll into the back of his head. He screamed in pleasure and grabbed his head to keep his penis firmly in his Daddy's throat.

Severus sucked, licked, and nibbled him with wreckless abandon. He could feel him tense under him, building to a near explosion, but no matter what his tongue and mouth did he could not let go. Severus grinned and pulled his mouth just off of his treat, "Come for Daddy." The response was immediate.

"Daddy!" Harry came thickly. His body arched, fists clenched, eyes screwed shut, and the scream hurt his ears. Severus swallowed, like a good Daddy would for such a precious offering.

Severus tucked him into his clean diaper, making sure his spillage was cleaned. He watched him come down from his intense orgasm, the life coming back into his eyes. A grin played on his little lips.

"Daddy!" he shrieked playfully. "Baby make Daddy cummies?"

"Not quite baby," Severus grinned, showing his tented pants with his painful erection.

Harry's face came to a frown. "Baby want Daddy cummies!" He licked his lips and made grabby hands towards Daddy's pants. "Pease!"

"I don't know if you're ready baby. That's a big job, making Daddy come," Severus tousled his hair.


End file.
